Hopeless Hidden Loves
by Poisoned Rose
Summary: The problem with secrets is that they can't stay secret forever. What happens when the they no longer are? Usual BG Pairings and GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary 2: They were friends with a shared love of music. Nothing more. They all had secrets, but when the secrets came out, well let's say things didn't go as planned. Usual BG pairings and GaaraXOC

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine. All songs in story, not mine. Got it?

Hopeless Hidden Love Songs

"Okay, time for bed!"

"But mom, we want a story."

"Tell us a story!"

"Please." The whining rang throughout the room.

"Okay, okay, what do you want to hear?"

"Uh…" the kids sat in thought.

"I know," one said triumphantly," tell the one about the bands.

"Yeah, that one."

"It's my favorite.

"But I've told it to you so many times before…"

"Please." The kids asked sweetly.

"Alright, alright. It was a time not too long ago…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely,  
Wish someone would cure this pain...  
It's funny when you think it's gonna work out...  
Till you chose weed over me you're so lame  
_

_  
I thought you were cool until the point,  
Up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would…  
Finally figured out you're all the same,  
Always coming up with some kind of story…  
_

_Every time I try to make you smile,  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself…  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You can't your too tough…  
You think you're loveless…  
Is that too much that I'm askin for?_

_  
Thought you'd come around when I ignored you,  
Sorta thought you'd have the decency to change…  
But babe I guess you didn't take that warning,  
'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again…  
_

_  
Can't you see that you lie to yourself?  
You can't see the world through a mirror,  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears…  
'Cause I'm, I am still here……  
_

_  
But every time I try to make you smile,  
You'd always go and feel sorry for yourself…  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You stand like a stone,  
Alone in your zone…  
Is that too much that I'm askin for?  
_

_  
Can't find where I am, lying here alone in fear,  
Afraid of the dark, no one to claim alone again  
_

_  
Yeah, yeah……  
_

_  
Can't you see that you lie to yourself?  
You can't see the world through a mirror,  
It won't be too late when the smoke clears…  
'Cause I'm, I am still here  
_

_  
Every time I try to make you smile,  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself…  
Every time I try to make you laugh,  
You can't your too tough…  
You think you're loveless…  
It was too much that I asked him for.._

(During the song)

"Those guys really hurt them," Naruto said softly to Sasuke and the other guys sitting on the couch listening.

"Yeah." Gaara echoed.

"So, you guys ready for the concert tonight?" Naruto asked happily.

"Keep it down Naruto," Sasuke hissed," what was the point of not telling them if you spill it now?"

"Don't worry idiot, they're too distracted to notice we even like them, how would they ever figure it out?"

"Naruto," Neji said dangerously.

"What, it's the truth. They were head over heels for those guys and the ones before that too. They've never noticed we've always been waiting. We're just, their friends."

"It's better than not having them at all." Sasuke replied.

"But," Naruto looked up at Hinata," it's not fair. If we told them, they'd be all over us."

"Which is why they'll never know, idiot." Sasuke answered.

"They need to like us." Gaara said.

"Not our image." Neji said.

"I still say it'd be easier."

"NO, love is always troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"That's true…" Naruto said, his sentence trailing off as the song ended.

"So, what do you guys think?" Sakura asked from the mike stand.

"Pretty good."

"Hn."

"I liked it, but…"

"I know," Ino said," it still needs a little work in the music."

"Ino and I have gotten most of it sorted out though, and Hinata's got the back-beat down." Tenten said.

"Yeah, well great for you," Saran huffed from her keyboards.

"What's wrong now?" Sakura asked with a sigh.

"This measure," Saran said," it sounds wrong."

"This one?" Gaara asked pointing to a spot on the music over her shoulder.

Saran nodded. "Gaara, when'd you…" Gaara was already walking back to the couch.

"Add in a A, that should fix it," he said as he sat down.

Saran played the revised measure. A smile lit onto her features.

"Better?" Gaara questioned.

"Perfect," Saran answered happily.

"Wow, look at the time," Naruto said glancing at the clock," We've got to go. Later Hinata." Naruto ran over and gave her a hug before leaving the room. Hinata hid her blush by lowering her head.

"Do you really?" Sakura asked whining and grabbing onto Sasuke's arm.

"Yeah," Sasuke pulled his arm away," Let's go guys."

"Okay."

They stood up to leave. "Sasuke," Sakura called after them. Sasuke stuck his head back in the doorway. "Uh...we'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, at school."

"Oh, right, later then."

"Later."

Sakura sighed as his head disappeared, "I'm never going to be able to do it," he moaned as she fell onto the couch.

"At least you've gotten closer than us," Tenten said.

"Y-y-yeah, at least you've tried." Hinata said.

"I just get so worried, you know?" Sakura said with a sigh. "All those, we're just friends thoughts start running through my head. I don't want them to leave us. They've helped our music so much…"

"We all fear that forehead," Ino said roughly," why do you think none of them know how we really feel?"

"Yeah, but at this rate," Saran said," unless the apocalypse occurs, those guys are never going to know we love them."

"Maybe we'll get lucky." Sakura said hopefully.

"You'd think they'd have figured it out by now," Neji said as they pulled up to the back entrance to the concert hall, and headed backstage.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Come one, they're too obsessed with other guys to notice that we disappear at certain concert times conveniently." Naruto said with a laugh.

"True," Shikamaru said.

"Ready to play?" Gaara asked.

"Yup."

"Let's do this."

The walked onto the stage as the loud announcer said, "Now welcome the hottest band on the market today, Blood and Roses."

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled grabbing the mike and going into stage mode," you ready for a night you'll never forget."

The crow roared in response. "Well then here we go!"

The first notes on the keyboard by Gaara started, followed by Naruto on the drums, Shikamaru on bass soon joining in, two guitars, and a singing Sasuke later, you had the best band known in the world, Blood and Roses, and that night, they rocked the house.

The school year is finally over, and to celebrate, I'm bringing you the beginning to a new story that is actually already finished on paper and just needs to get typed and posted. Woohoo!

Reviews make me type faster. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Common plot line, I guess so, but it does have my own twists. Also, while the story is written, it does change, over half of the first chapter was added while I typed, not written.

My OC wasn't properly introduced. Her name is Saran, and she is a sarcastic, pessimistic, and perfectionistic, 16-year-old, just like everyone else. My friends say she's just like me. Her hair is black with red tips, she has black eyes, and stands around 5'7. Now, on with chapter two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Monday at school:

"They're playing a concert here?"

"It's Friday night!"

"I can't believe it!"

"How are we going to get tickets?"

"They're probably all sold out already," Saran said with a sigh.

"Well that doesn't matter," Ino said triumphantly coming up to the group who had been talking before class.

"And why not pig?"

"Because Sakura," Ino said in an overly sweet tone," I already have tickets."

"How'd you get tickets?"

"I have my ways," Ino said with a smile.

"Wow," Tenten said sitting down," That means we can really go, huh?"

"Of course," Ino gushed," We get to go and check out some off the hottest guys ever! Isn't it great?"

"Y-y-yeah," Hinata said softly," a-awesome."

"But I have nothing to wear," Saran protested.

"Well," Sakura said," I guess that means we need to go shopping."

"We'll need opinions," Tenten declared.

"Of course," Ino replied," Sakura, would you do the honors?"

"I'd be glad to." Sakura turned to the back of the room," SASUKE, WILL YOU AND THE GUYS GO SHOPPING WITH US?"

"Hn."

"Great, we'll meet out front after school!"

Sasuke laid his head back down on his desk. _There was no point in resisting at all, was there?_

He felt like banging his head repeatedly against a wall, as did the others. All morning, it had been Blood and Roses this, Blood and Roses that, it was plain annoying. Especially when girls started declaring declarations of love and the like. None of them realized the objects of their affections were at their school, and in some cases, their own classrooms.

"Remind me again, why did we want to do this concert?" Sasuke moaned from his seat.

"The label threatened us, remember?" Neji answered.

"Yeah, they were going to take away the food. I can't survive without the backstage food!"

"You only can't survive without ramen," Gaara said.

"True," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Shikamaru said," doing local concerts is troublesome."

"Hn."

Gaara and the others nodded in agreement.

"So," Naruto said turning to Sasuke," do you know what we're shopping for idiot?"

"No, dobe."

"Clothes probably." Gaara supplied.

"Why do you think that?" Neji asked.

"They're going to the concert, right?"

The guys nodded.

"Well, they'll need outfits, and when girls shop, a guys opinion is always good to have."

"And you know this how?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Temari," Gaara said softly.

"She's dragged you shopping! Now that's something I'd pay to see!" Naruto laughed.

Gaara gave him and glare.

"Oh, don't take it so seriously," Naruto said, quieting. "So," he whispered softly," anyone got their ticket numbers?"

Neji held up a sheet of paper. "Why though?"

"Well," Naruto whispered so softly that the others had to get closer to hear," Sasuke and I decided that at the concert…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can finding an outfit be so complicated?" Naruto moaned.

They were in the third store on their third hours of searching for 'the perfect thing' as the girls said.

"I could be eating, or practicing or-"

"Shut up dobe."

"We're all stuck here." Neji said.

"You saw what happened when Shikamaru tried to leave," Gaara supplied.

"Yeah, who knew red slushy and green tee-shirt went so well together?" Naruto laughed.

"I almost got away…"

"Keyword, almost!" Naruto laughed.

"Well, we got to leave somehow."

"Otherwise we'll be late for tonight."

Naruto sighed. "I know."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the girls to emerge from the dressing room. "So," Naruto ventured," anyone have a plan yet?" No one answered, so they sat waiting. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but what was in reality only 2 minutes, the girls emerged looking rather pleased with themselves. The guys could only stare in shock.

Each was dressed in a different combination of red and black. Sakura was in a pair of tight black pants and a low-cut red shirt. Ino was in a short red skit and a black tube top. Hinata was wearing red capris and a more modest black shirt than Sakura's red one. Saran had opted for a red and black stripped dress that ended above the knee. It was practically strap-less with only to thin spaghetti straps holding it up. Tenten and decided on a black skirt and a red tank. All we're wearing black strappy high-heeled sandals. To sum up, they we're crowd stoppers.

"Well," Sakura demanded, fed up with the silence," what do you think?"

Her voice broke them from the trances and they managed to each mumble out their approval of the ensembles.

"Great," Sakura said," I guess these are the ones then girls." They turned and headed back into the dressing room.

"Hey," Naruto called after them," does this mean we can leave."

"Sure, see you later." Sakura called back.

"Freedom."

The guys restrained themselves from sprinting until they got outside the store. Then they ran to the car, hoping they wouldn't end up being too late.

They made it to the concert location just in time. _Thank god_, they thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done. Another to come. After you review. See you in a few.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud crash woke Sakura up from her peaceful slumber. "What was that?" She heard the storm that was raging outside and slowly got out of her bed to see what had made the crash. She was spurred to go faster action when she heard her mother's scream. When she reached the hallway, Sakura screamed too.

Their house had a new guest. A rather large tree had fallen unceremoniously through the roof. "Well," Sakura said optimistically," at least no one was hurt."

They headed downstairs to the phone to call the insurance and a nearby hotel. When her mom hung up the phone, she just shook her head.

"What's the problem?" Sakura asked. "We have insurance. We should be able to get this fixed. Until then we'll just have to stay in a hotel."

Her mother shook her head again.

"Mom?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Her mother sat down in a chair and let out a long sigh. "Sakura, what would you say to staying at a friend's house a few days?" She questioned finally.

"What? Why?"

Her mom grabbed the coffee pot and pored herself a glass before continuing," The local hotel is full, and while I can just join your father on his business trip, you need to still go to school and the house is going to take a few weeks to repair."

Sakura nodded slowly," Okay."

"So can you stay anywhere?"

Sakura nodded again. "I think I can get a place." Sakura headed over towards the phone then paused when she was about to dial. Who could she really ask?

Tenten lived in a small apartment with her parents. There was no way they had enough room for her. Ino had a small house with one spare bedroom, but Saran was already staying there since her parents had disappeared on another couple month long business endeavor. And of course, here was no way she was staying with Hinata. Her family lived together with many of their relatives, and it was just plain creepy and oppressing. The left only one option. _I just hope he doesn't mind. _She dialed the number before she could convince herself not to. Each ring deepened her worry.

She heard someone pick up the phone. _Finally._

"Hello, this is the Uchiha residence. What the hell do you want at one in the morning?"

Okay obviously not a morning person. _Hey, that's not Sasuke's voice._ "Naruto?"

"What?"

"Why are you at Sasuke's house?"

"Huh, who is this? How do you know my name? What's--"

"--Naruto, it's me Sakura. Let me talk to Sasuke."

"Idiot. He's not going to be happy."

"I don't care. Get him for me."

"Fine, fine." Sakura heard the muffle sounds of a conversation sounding vaguely like," Jerk, come answer your own phone," and '" Dobe, what's so important at one in the morning?" and "she asked for you." With that, Sakura heard the phone get thrown at Sasuke and she imagined him pulling it up to his ear with a long sigh.

"Who is this?" he asked apathetically.

"Sasuke, it's me Sakura."

"Sakura? It's one in the morning."

"I know, uh, you see…"

"What?"

"Well, a tree fell through our roof and I need a place to stay, and the girls have no room. Couldistaywithyou?"

The last part was said so quickly that Sasuke had to pause and decipher it in his mind. "You need a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"Because a tree fell through your roof?"

"Uh, yeah" Sakura said somewhat impatiently.

"Do you need a ride too?"

"What?" Sakura asked, not understanding.

Sasuke sighed. "Does someone need to come get you?"

"Uh," Sakura looked over to her mother who still had her head down on the table," that'd probably be the best plan."

"Someone will be over around 1:30 okay?"

"That should work. See you then!" Sakura hung up, happy that her plan had worked. She ran upstairs to pack up some clothes, and then waited outside the front door for a car to pull into the driveway, after saying goodbye to her mom.

A small black car came up and two people got out of the car. Both had umbrellas, but neither was the correct height to be Sasuke. She made their faces out through the glass when they got closer. _Neji and Gaara._

She opened the front door and walked out carrying her bag. Gaara took it without a word and headed back to the car to throw it in the trunk.

"Surprised?" Neji questioned.

"A little," Sakura answered truthfully. "Do you all live at his house?"

Neji laughed lightly. "We didn't use to." He saw her puzzled expression. "I'll explain in the car." He pulled her under the umbrella and they walked over to the car and got in.

"So?" Sakura asked as Gaara got in and started the engine.

"Well," Neji said," let's see. Gaara's family moved back to Suna, and he wanted to finish school here, so he moved in. Naruto doesn't have any parents and was living at a foster home, when he turned 16, he moved in. Shikamaru's parents had to leave for a business trip for an indefinite period of time, so they asked if he could stay with the Uchiha's. I of course, got sick of all my relatives. I couldn't stand them, so he let me move in a few months ago."

"What! Just how big is his house?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You haven't been there before?" Neji asked, surprised.

Sakura shook her head. "Now that I think about it he always made sure we didn't go to his house."

"Well," Neji said turning forward," you'll see."

Sakura didn't much like that answer, but she realized that Neji had already ended the conversation and she had no chance of figuring anything else out. Therefore, she resigned herself to looking out the window to figure out where they were going.

They went through a pair of gates and pulled up into the garage of a large manor. "This is his house?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Yup," Neji said getting out of the car.

"Wow."

"You can admire it later," Sasuke said walking into the garage.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me your house was huge?"

"Didn't seem relevant. Anyways, you should come inside and get some sleep. You can't have gotten much."

"No," Sakura yawned, suddenly remembering how tired she truly was (excitement was wearing off)," where will I sleep?"

"Follow me." Sasuke walked into the house. Sakura followed with Gaara and Neji bringing up the rear, Gaara carrying Sakura's bag.

"Here's your room," Sasuke said stopping at the first door after a climb of many stairs. The bathroom is two doors down to the left, and I advise you knock first. My room is the next to the bathroom, Gaara's is next to yours, then across from your room is Neji, then Shikamaru, then Naruto."

Sakura nodded," Great," she said with a yawn. "Thanks again for doing this," she said as she walked into the room.

"No problem," Sasuke answered before leaving and going back to his own room.

Sakura stepped into the room, and was greeted with something unexpected. Well, she wasn't sure what she had expected, but a completely made up bed, dressers, and a walk-in closet hadn't been on the list. She sat down on the bed and fell back. It was amazingly soft. She needed to get a bed like this. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Sakura woke up to the ringing of an alarm clock. She was tempted to throw the annoying thing into the wall, but she turned it off and got out of bed. She went over to her bag and grabbed an outfit, and stuff for her usual morning routine. Then she went out the door and headed down towards the bathroom. _Which door was it? I think he said this one…_She opened the door slowly, she was greeted with the sight of a dripping Sasuke with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She slammed the door shut quickly.

Sakura fell against the wall and slid down it into a sitting position. "Wonderful Sakura," she muttered to herself," opening the door while he was in there. Just wonderful. He's going to think you're a creepy stalker or something." She banged her head lightly against he wall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Sakura, I did warn you," Sasuke said as he came out of the bathroom, hair still wet, but clothes thankfully on.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sakura said getting up and beating back a blush on her cheeks. "But, why not just lock the door?"

"Lock's broke."

"Oh," Sakura walked into the bathroom, then hesitated," Sasuke, no one's going to…"

"No one will come in."

"Thank you." Sakura pulled the door shut.

Sasuke laughed softly to himself, then sat down in the hall. _If I don't, Naruto will probably walk in. He really doesn't wake up well in the morning_.

Sakura made it through her shower with no intruders. In fact the entire morning went well, and Sakura learned some new things, like that Gaara could actually cook really well, and Naruto wasn't always hyperactive. When they all piled into the car to go to school, Sakura realized that she had probably just had one of the best mornings she had ever had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And we have the end of chapter three. It's the longest chapter I've ever posted. My next update may not be for a while because I'm going to be at the beach for two weeks and I may not be able to get to a computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura found herself surrounded when she arrived in the classroom that morning.

"Sakura, where were you this morning? I called your house, but the operator said that your line had been disconnected."

"Oh, my mom must have cut the phone service for during the repair time."

"Repair time?"

"Yeah, a tree fell through the roof and—"

"Was anybody hurt?"

"Your house!"

"Where will you live?"

"Everyone's fine. I'm staying at Sasuke's house for now. My mom is with my dad."

"B-but, where will we practice?"

"Uh…"

"Maybe Sasuke has a place?" Saran said softly.

"I don't know. I'll ask." Sakura turned to the back of the classroom. "Hey Sasuke! Can we practice at your place?"

He gave a nod before turning back to Naruto who was talking animatedly about something.

Sakura turned back to the group. "Problem solved." The bell for lass to begin rang. "Just in time too." Sakura said with a laugh. The girls sat down as class began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, his house id huge!" Ino said appreciatively as they pulled into the driveway that afternoon.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Sakura answered.

"And all the guys live here?" Saran said incredulously.

"Sakura gave a nod.

"Wow." Tenten said.

"I know, it surprised me too. Now come one. Let's go inside. We'll never get any work done staring at it."

The girls nodded in agreement and climbed out of the car, entering the house through the garage. They walked into the kitchen and were surprised to find the back of a person digging in the refrigerator great them. Sasuke had said he and the guys would be out for the evening. The person pulled out an apple from the fridge before pulling back and shutting the door. Then he turned around to great the girls.

"SO, you're the girls. Follow me." He took a bite of the apple and began to lead them down one of the numerous hallways in the manor. The girls followed hesitantly.

"Sakura, who is that?" Ino whispered quietly.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Well," Saran said in an appreciative whisper," whoever he is, he most definitely is good eye candy."

"Saran!" Sakura said reproachfully.

"Hey, I can appreciate the view. Don't tell me you guys hadn't noticed."

The girls a looked down slightly at that because, as usual, Saran was right. They had all noticed the attractiveness of their guide and had definitely not minded the view.

"So, who's going to ask his name?" Ino said mischievously.

All the girls looked at Sakura. "What? Why is this always my job," Sakura grumbled. She turned and walked faster to catch up with their guide. When Sakura caught up he turned his gaze on her. Sakura forced the words out. "I don't mean to be rude, but what is your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha…wait you're—"

Sakura was cut off when Itachi stopped walking and opened a door. "You're welcome to practice as long as you like. These are the old instruments, so be careful. Apparently, they hold sentimental value," Itachi said in a bored tone.

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Thank you." She entered the room and flicked on the lights. The girls followed.

"These are the old instruments?" Tenten said in disbelief.

"I'd hate to see the new ones," Saran said sarcastically.

Hinata was running an approving hand over the drum set and nodded in agreement. "Amazing."

Sakura walked forward and grabbed the guitar siting there. "Come on girls, we need to practice to get our new song right."

"Right!" The girls went and over to their instruments, getting ready carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to practice her more often," Ino said as she unstrapped her bass after rehearsal.

"I'd agree," said Sakura, " but we'll have to see if Sasuke and the guys would mind."

"They'd let us," Saran said confidently," they always give us what we ask for."

"They do, don't they?" Tenten said thoughtfully.

"W-why though?"

"Maybe someone should ask," Ino said thoughtfully. All eyes turned to Sakura.

"Again?" she groaned.

"Well," Ino said," we could try too."

"Yeah," Tenten chimed in.

"That way we could compare answers," Saran said happily.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Ino said. "What do you think Sakura?"

"Sounds okay to me, but can you do it Hinata?"

"I think so," Hinata said softly.

"Okay then," Ino said energetically," plan ask the guys is a go!"

"After I get some sleep," Saran said with a yawn.

"Yeah," Tenten said in agreement. "Let's get cleaning so we can go home."

"Oh, I'll do it. You guys can go."

"You sure Sakura?"

"Yeah, no problem. You guys go on. I'll pick up tonight."

"Okay," Saran said hesitantly," if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Go on."

The girls were out the door when Ino stuck her head back in. "You're going to hold this over our heads later, aren't you?"

"Probably," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Well, later then."

"Later."

Sakura set about reorganizing the room. The practice had gone really well. They had finished the song and even polished it up. It was almost ready. She was just about finished when she noticed a sheet of paper on the floor. "What's that?" Sakura wondered out loud. She picked up the page. "Lyrics? I've never heard these before. There pretty good." Sakura sat down. "Really good in fact, but there not for us. I wonder who they're for. I'll ask Sasuke when he gets back." With that Sakura stuck the page into her pocket and finished up cleaning.

She carefully retraced the path that had led her to the room and past what had appeared to be a living room. At least, there was a couch and TV in it. Sakura settled into the couch and began to watch TV, trying to pass time waiting for the guys to get home.

When they got home much later that night. The guys would find her there asleep on the couch with the TV still on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I typed this Friday, and I got home today, so you're getting it today. You might get another chapter tomorrow, but warning, I'm on retreat Monday to Friday so if there's no update tomorrow, there won't be one for another week.

I'm too busy to check for typos right now. If there are any bad ones, tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Saran sighed as she sat down at her computer that night. She massaged her forehead trying to calm her thoughts. There was no way it was possible. There was no way that their best friends; the guys they had known for years were really the band Blood and Roses. It just wasn't possible, and yet, all her evidence added up to just that fact.

She began to review all the dates she had written down and then cross-referenced, and indeed, every time the guys disappeared, there was a concert. She sighed as she closed the log.

She then picked up the picture she had of the five and compared it to the picture of the band. The order of hair-color matched along with body type. Sure the match wasn't perfect, but it was close enough that a couple months ago it had inspired Saran to start her research.

But even with all the dates, disappearances and the picture she hadn't been able to believe it until she saw those lyrics on the floor. They were beautiful and undeniably Blood and Roses writing style. She had left them there figuring the guys probably needed them. However, even with all this undeniable evidence it was hard for her to wrap her mind around.

_Why not tell us. We're their best friends. To keep such a secret, why would they?_ She answered herself. _They're keeping it a secret from everyone, and besides, it's not like you're being entirely honest with them either._

She sighed and laid her head down on the desk. _ Besides, we should have noticed. All the disappearances, instruments, advice. We should have been able to figure out, but look at us, entirely clueless. Well, except for me, but how do I ask them? And, if they are keeping it secret, why would they be so careless as to leave lyrics lying around? Pretty dumb mistake._

Saran sighed as she flipped through her journal. She'd figure it out later. She smiled as she stopped on the first page of what she considered the beginning of her new life.

**August 8**

**We finally finished moving in today, but dad and mom already have a business trip planned for September through December. I was hoping we could at least live together for a few months, but turns out that I'll have only a few weeks. **

**School starts soon. I hope I'll actually be here long enough to make some friends.**

**August 14**

**Well, it's official, all those piano lessons mom made me take won't go to waste. These girls were running around first period looking for a piano player for a band, and I volunteered. I went to practice with them this afternoon, and everything turned out great. I can't believe I actually may be making friends this year.**

**August 19**

**Mom and dad left early again. They always seem to forget they have a daughter. I'll be left to celebrate my birthday alone again. I can't believe it. I thought for once, they might remember to stick around.**

**August 27**

**I can't believe I let it slip that my birthday was tomorrow. They girls made such a big deal out of it. Now they're taking me to some restaurant with these guy friends of theirs I've never met before. Apparently they've been away on extended vacation and doing their school work daily. **

**I tried to convince them it was no big deal, but they wouldn't listen. They insisted. I hope everything turns out okay.**

**August 28**

**You know how sometimes it is so obvious people like each other they might as well be wearing neon signs? Well that's how it is with these guys. I don't know how they maintain this facade of we're just friends. It's so obvious. Sakura is totally crushing on Sasuke. Ino and Shikamaru seem to enforce that theory of opposites attract. Hinata's so quiet and stuttery around Naruto it makes you want to smile. Of course, Tenten plays her tough girl act, but it's not hard to catch those glances she gives Neji, and I have to say I've found the cutest guy ever. Sure, he might be a little on the short side, but he's so cute. Doesn't say much, but that's okay with me. I hope I get to know him. Gaara, such a nice name don't ya think?**

Saran smiled remembering that day. Could it really have only been two years ago? She flipped forward a number of pages enjoying her strolls down memory lane. She stopped again on the last blank page, grabbed a pen and began to write.

**September 24**

**The lyrics today have confirmed it. There's no way that the guys aren't really Blood and Roses. I don't understand why they don't want us to know, but I'll play along with the totally clueless plan, for now**

Saran shut the journal and turned off her desk lamp.

She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Been a while hasn't it? So sorry about that. Anyways, this is your closer look at Saran.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Ino," Sakura said at school on Friday," You talk to Shikamaru yet?"

"You talk to Sasuke?" She shot back.

"I'll take that as a no." Sakura answered coolly.

"You haven't either." Ino snapped back.

"I know." Sakura sighed. "Has anyone?" She looked around at the group.

They all shook their heads.

"We really are pathetic." Sakura said with a sigh.

"I'm not," Ino said. She walked over to Shikamaru and began talking with him. Sakura, not to be outdone, headed over to Sasuke.

When she got there, Sakura found herself searching for words. She sat down in the chair in front of him and looked out the window, searching for the words. It didn't take her too long to find them.

"Sasuke," she said still looking out the window," You and the guys have always been helping us out. Since the beginning, you were always there, you know? And well, The girls and I were wondering," she paused and turned to look at Sasuke," why is that?"

Sasuke sat in silence before replying softly. "It seemed to be the right thing to do at the time."

With that, he rose from his chair and left the room, soon to be followed by Shikamaru and the others.

"What's up with them?" Ino asked coming over.

"I don't know," Sakura replied.

"What's that?" Saran questioned pointing to the desk.

On it was a sheet of paper. It didn't take Sakura or Saran long to recognize the words. It was the same set of lyrics they had found at Sasuke's house.

Once they explained this to the others, they all stared at the lyrics perplexed.

What did it mean?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night the girls were some of the first to fill the stadium where the concert was to take place.

The lights dimmed as the concert began, and the girls got lost in the music.

The girls knew the concert was drawing to a close when Sasuke (Lead Singer) grabbed the mike and began to talk to the audience again.

"Tonight, we sold out the house. Did you know that?"

The crowd roared in response.

He smiled before continuing. "In celebration, the guys and I have decided to play a new song. What do you think?"

Another roar.

"See, I told you guys they'd go for it."

Another roar.

"Well, then, let's go. This is a song goes out to the five we love most. You'll know who you are soon."

The first notes began with another roar from the audience. However, as the words started, Sakura couldn't help but feel she knew them from somewhere.

The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you(when I look at you)  
I see him staring through me (I see him staring through)  
A wink and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?

Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

_  
I can still find the smell(I can still find the smell)  
On my clothes and skin(on clothes and skin)  
I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?_

Tell me  
Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world.

The tears were rolling unchecked down Sakura's face as she looked down at the paper she had thrown thoughtlessly in her pocket before leaving Ino's.

Ino noticed, as did the others.

Then they saw the page and realized the connection. Everything clicked perfectly into place.

"We have to get up there," Ino said.

Sakura nodded, and they began to push their way through the audience.

_I've had my fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
The darkness grows!  
The sunlight stings!  
He's your everything_

When they reached the stage, security personnel blocked their way.

"Let us up there!" Sakura demanded.

"Can't do that unless you've got the tickets 150-155." He replied simply.

Sakura glanced down at her ticket, then looked at the others. They all nodded in agreement.

"We do!" They yelled, flashing their tickets in the man's face before hauling themselves onto the stage.

Then they stood off to the side, immobile as the song ended.

_Does he make you high? Does he make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world.  
_

_  
You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you. _

As the final notes were played, the girls came to life and ran onto the stage.

When Sakura reached Sasuke, she smiled widely as he turned to her.

"So, what do you think?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled back. "It was perfect, but"

"But?"

"But now it's our turn."

Sasuke smiled. "Of course." He turned to the mike. "Well, it seems that they'd like to answer us. Would you like to hear them play?"

The crowd roared in approval.

"Okay then, here's The Heartbreakers playing," He looked over at Sakura.

"These Things I'll never Say."

He gave her a quizzical look, but announced the song anyways and stepped away from the mike. Whatever they were playing, he and the guys had never heard it before.

Sakura gulped and then grabbed the mike, nodding her head at Ino to begin.

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

_  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...  
_

_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
well these things I'll never say  
_

_  
It won't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't comin' out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
_

_  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...  
_

_  
If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
These things I'll never say  
_

_  
(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say  
_

_  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
These things I'll never say  


_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
well these things I'll never say  
_

_  
These things I'll never say_

As they played the final notes, the girls looked over tot the side of the stage, and they realized everything would be perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The end." The mother finished simply. Turning off the lights and tucking the kids in.

"What happened next?" One of the kids demanded.

"Well," The woman said," They dated for a couple of years before they got married. Sasuke and Sakura first, Naruto and Hinata last, with the others in-between."

The kids nodded.

"Then, it's a true story?"

"Yup." The mother confirmed.

"Then why aren't they still playing if they were so good?" Another asked.

"Well," the mother said from the door," They took a break so they could have families, but they are recording a new CD together. I'll make sure to get you a copy."

"Thanks!"

"But only if you go to sleep."

The kids laughed, but they all snuggled into the covers to rest.

Sakura closed the door to the room and walked down the hall and stairs that led to the recording studio.

"So, what story did you tell tonight?" Sasuke asked as she entered the room.

Sakura looked around the room at all her friends and smiled. "Ours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end. Yes, it's a bit rushed, sorry about that, but this is all I've got. I hope that the few of you who actually read this fic enjoyed it.

Also, thanks to those who did review. They were appreciated.

Disclaimer: The songs I used were "My World" by SR-71 and "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. They're not mine in any way.


End file.
